


Truce

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, M/M, Needy Sam, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, f-fuck,” Sam stutters, as Cas fingers him open. “Please, I need you inside of me,” he begs, and Castiel breathes out a laugh into the skin of Sam’s inner thigh.<br/>“I am inside of you, Sam,” he teases, and his middle finger crooks just right to press against his prostate, and it stays there until Sam’s hips shoot off the bed, but he doesn’t let Sam come.<br/>“I need your cock,” Sam gasps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

“Oh, f-fuck,” Sam stutters, as Cas fingers him open. Unlike past partners who are in it just for their pleasure, in a race to get to the end prize -- an orgasm -- Castiel takes his time to tease Sam until he’s a writhing, uptight pile of want and need. “Please, I need you inside of me,” he begs, and Castiel breathes out a laugh into the skin of Sam’s inner thigh.

“I am inside of you, Sam,” he teases, and his middle finger crooks just right to press against his prostate, and it stays there until Sam’s hips shoot off the bed, but he doesn’t let Sam come.

“I need your cock,” Sam gasps out, and his fingers twist tighter into Castiel’s hair. “I need your big cock in me, please. God, I need it so bad.”

“If you wait I’ll make you come with my mouth first.”

As good as a blow job sounds, he needs Castiel’s cock so badly there’s no way he’s waiting any longer.

“No, need your cock.”

Castiel kisses his hips, and the tip of his pre-come slick cock before standing up over Sam who’s splayed out on the bed, legs spread, but his knees are pushed to his chest as soon as Cas’ fingers are out of his hole.

He feels his hole flutter around nothing, and then finally, _blissfully_ , he’s beyond full again, split open on Cas’ cock. His nails dig into Castiel’s back, and he hooks his legs over Castiel’s shoulders so he can get him deeper.

“Ah! Castiel!”

“Scream my name for me, _boy_. I want to see you come all over yourself, coming just on my cock.”

Sam’s back arches off the bed, and he rocks back as best he can as Cas pounds into him, the sound of skin slapping skin loud in his ears.

“Castiel! Oh god!” He shouts, and he buries his face in Castiel’s neck as he orgasms so hard his vision goes white just minutes later. His body goes rigid, and he feels the wet splash of come over his stomach, but he’s distracted by Castiel coming inside of him.

“Sam, you're so beautiful,” he pants, and Sam goes boneless against the mattress. Castiel pulls out after a few moments, and he lays Sam down carefully, spreading his limbs back out. He leaves for only a minute to get a warm wash cloth which he uses to clean up between Sam’s legs, and on his chest. “Did so well for me.”

“Want you in me again, didn't last long enough,” Sam says, and Castiel kisses the whine from his mouth.

“How about my mouth on you like I promised.”

“Please," he slurs.

“Turn over.”

“Wha --” Sam’s cut off as Castiel spreads his cheeks and licks a broad stripe from his balls to his hole. “Oh, _fuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
